sgwofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaeologist
Archaeology, (from Greek, archaiologia –, "primal, ancient, old"; and -logia) is the science that studies human cultures through the recovery, documentation, analysis, and interpretation of material remains and environmental data, including architecture, artifacts, features, biofacts, and landscapes. Because archaeology's aim is to understand humankind, it is a humanistic endeavor. Furthermore, due to its analysis of human cultures, it is therefore a subset of anthropology, which contains: Physical anthropology, Cultural anthropology, Archaeology, and linguistics. There is debate as to what archaeology's goals are. Some goals include the documentation and explanation of the origins and development of human cultures, understanding culture history, chronicling cultural evolution, and studying human behavior and ecology, for both prehistoric and historic societies. Archaeologists are also concerned with the study of methods used in the discipline, and the theoretical and philosophical underpinnings underlying the questions archaeologists ask of the past. The tasks of surveying areas in order to find new sites, excavating sites in order to recover cultural remains, classification, analysis, and preservation are all important phases of the archaeological process. Given the broad scope of the discipline there is a great deal of cross-disciplinary research in archaeology. It draws upon anthropology, history, art history, classics, ethnology, geography, geology, linguistics, physics, information sciences, chemistry, statistics, paleoecology, paleontology, paleozoology, paleoethnobotany, and paleobotany.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeology About Playable by : SGU & Praxis Factions (OP-Core) As an expert in ancient cultures and languages, the Archaeologist has become a valuable addition to off-world exploration teams. This is the "Daniel Jackson Archetype". With their extensive knowledge, they will be able to 'blend in with the locals' to gather intelligence or to ambush the enemy. It is likely that the Archaeologist will also be able to engage in diplomacy, something discussed by the developers previously. Archaeologists can also be quite adept in aggro management, perhaps by their being superb negotiators or by being good at hiding. In addition to their ability to solve puzzles, this makes them a good choice for a soloing class. In addition to using their diplomatic abilities in PvE situations they may also be able to use them to advantage in PvP interactions, although how this will work is unknown. These puzzles will be in the form of minigames. Gallery Mini Games Archaeologist's when in game slowly, but surely, get access to a multitude of mini games. From a recent Q&A with CME's Khestral and Ledaye we learnt the following: Players who offer their services to solve mini-games for other players register at terminals in their home cities. When a player in the field is challenged by a mini-game, he can : * a) play it himself, * b) send it off to an NPC to play it (Sam Carter or Nerus, for example) or * c) send it off to another player, one who has registered at a terminal. NPCs charge a set amount to play the game, while other players can set any fee they want (they can charge less for a guild member than someone they don't know, for instance). An interface is brought up and the interface lists the players available, their level, and what they would charge. You pick the player you want to try the game, and it appears on that other players' screen. He plays the game (win or lose) and then the result is sent back to you. Unique Abilities Disguise Using Asgard technologies, the Archeologist can emit a hologram to disguise themselves as a member of the opposing faction. Conversation Not all fights are won with brawn. The Archeologist has the ability to talk their way into achieving victory. Using this ability opens the conversation mini-game with an enemy. Specialization Trees Sociology This talent tree focuses on the social aspect of the game. Archaeologist's can talk to anyone, to gather intel, calm situations etc. Anthropology This fascinating talent tree provides the Archaeologist with the ability to research culture, history, physical and mental behaviours of local races. Archaeology The "Daniel Jackson" style tree is perhaps the most eagerly awaited of all 3 of these. As see in the show, Archaeologist's using theire extensive knowledge uncover many wonderful and sometimes dangerous artifacts that can then be used in conjunction with their own technology, or even an allies; various weapons etc. References Category:The Game Category:Archetypes